eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5336 (19 August 2016)
Synopsis It’s the day of Dean’s trial outcome and Linda’s anxious. Johnny reminds Mick that there’s no guarantee that Dean’s going down, but Mick’s adamant that they need to stay positive. On her stall, Roxy struggles to cope as she clocks stares from across the market. Ronnie finds Roxy in angst and steers her away. Shirley swigs from a bottle of vodka outside The Albert. Linda pulls her to her feet and takes her back to the Vic. In the Vic, Roxy receives a call from Clare; her SOIT officer. Roxy fills Ronnie, Shirley and Linda in – the jury on Dean are out. In the Vic kitchen, Linda, Roxy, Ronnie and Shirley solemnly sit and wait for news. Ronnie suggests that Shirley testifying is a strong case for Dean to go down, but Linda reminds the room that the verdict could go either way. Roxy vents that at court it had felt more like she was on trial; they dragged up her murky past. Roxy questions how it’s fair that Dean’s past wasn’t brought into question. Linda apologises to Roxy, wishing she’d gone to the police earlier about her own ordeal, but Roxy is firm that Dean’s behaviour isn’t Linda’s fault. Shirley exclaims that Dean hates women so much due to her abandoning him in his childhood. Ronnie cuts in – Dean plays on Shirley’s guilt. Ronnie opens up about her own experience of being abused by her father; she was made to blame herself for what was happening. Ronnie is firm that no victim should take the blame on their shoulders. Whitney watches on as Mick can’t focus behind the bar – his eyes glued to the clock. As Roxy’s SOIT officer calls, Roxy declines to answer the call and Linda claims that no verdict is going to change what happened. Buster returns from court –his shell-shocked demeanour says everything to Mick. Despite Buster pleading Mick to hold it together, Mick throws a glass to the wall in rage. Seeing his son in turmoil, Buster hugs Mick tight. As the women in the kitchen toast to being bold and brave, Buster and Mick enter – Buster delivers the bad news; Dean was found not guilty. Mick assures the women that Dean will never show his face again- Buster’s paid him off to disappear abroad. Shirley’s fuming that Buster’s used their money to aid Dean’s escape. Linda finds a reeling Shirley outside and holds her tight. On Arthur’s bench, Linda admits to Shirley that she pities Dean - he has nothing. Linda reminds Shirley that she has a family who care about her; she needs to concentrate on what she has. Alone with Mick, Linda states that Dean tried to break her, but she’s winning the fight; she’s a survivor… In the café, Kathy sits with a pensive Buster. Buster admits to Kathy that Shirley’s shut him out – he’s had enough. Kathy suggests that everyone deals with things differently but Buster is adamant that Shirley purely ignores all of his needs. Buster claims to Kathy that he partly blames himself for Dean’s behaviour. Buster’s taken aback when Kathy opens up about her past experiences – she tells Buster that she was raped, twice. Kathy empathises with Linda and Roxy’s situation; she’s living proof that life can go on after misery. Kathy tenderly tells Buster that she wishes she’d had a man like him back when she was hurt – someone who wanted to understand. Kathy is adamant that sooner or later, Shirley will realise how lucky she is to have him. Kathy offers to go with Buster to court – he wants to be there for when the verdict comes in. He declines but is grateful for the offer. Later, Buster arrives at the Beales’ and kisses Kathy tentatively; she kisses him back. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes